Richard Ian Cox
|birthplace = St Asaph, Denbighshire, Wales, U.K. |family = Becky Cox (spouse) |nationality = Welsh-Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Comedian Radio Host |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1989-present |status = Active }}Richard Ian Cox (born October 3, 1973) is a Welsh-Canadian actor, voice actor, comedian and online radio host best known for his voice acting for English language dubs of anime, mainly for InuYasha. Richard gained prominence for playing the character of Henry Dailey's (played by Mickey Rooney) teenaged traveller and horse rider, Alec Ramsay, in The Family Channel's Adventures of the Black Stallion during the early 1990s. Cox also gained fame for voicing Ian Kelley, the title character in the animated series Being Ian and for voicing Scattershot, one of the Autobots in the CGI-Animated series Transformers: Cybertron. Biography Born in St. Asaph, Wales, Richard began acting at the age of 9. He moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and at age 14, he became a professional actor. After graduating from Vancouver's Richmond Secondary School in 1991, he appeared in a wide variety of guest-starring roles. He is most commonly known for his voice work of Bit Cloud in Zoids: New Century Zero, Ranma Saotome (male) in the later seasons of Ranma ½, and as the title character of InuYasha, which are both series based on the original manga works of Rumiko Takahashi. By the time he was 16, he won the co-starring role in Black Stallion, opposite Mickey Rooney, where he worked for much of his youth. The two remained close friends, until Rooney's death, on April 6, 2014. He has also voiced various characters in several other anime series, including Mobile Suit Gundam, Galaxy Angel, and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Tolle Koenig and Shani Andras), as well as various American cartoon characters, such as Quicksilver in X-Men Evolution and BurnerMan in MegaMan NT Warrior. Richard, based in Vancouver, Canada, has made a few guest appearances in Stargate SG-1 and its spin-off Stargate Atlantis, as well as bit parts in series such as ER and Psych. He has also appeared on the Canadian television show The Outer Limits and voices Bedtime Bear in Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. For over a decade, Richard was a senior instructor of actors at Tarlington Training in Vancouver, helping develop the acting skills of hundreds of young people and currently teaches film acting at South Delta Secondary School. He hosts The Show, an online radio show. Richard enjoys a dedicated fan base throughout North America and around the world. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) - Lofty (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Kai Shiden, Fed 6 (ep. 1) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Ranma Saotome (male; eps. 65-161), Kotaro (ep. 129), Additional Voices *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Sabu, Kip *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - InuYasha, Buyo *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - Normad, Jonathan, Spiral Shirt Assassin (ep. 1), Kidnapper (ep. 7), Doctor (ep. 11), Kidnapper (ep. 13), Repo Man (ep. 21) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Bit Cloud *''Galaxy Angel A'' (2002-2003) - Normad, Thief (ep. 1), Master of Ceremonies (ep. 2), Elephant (ep. 6), Game Character (ep. 8), Guard (ep. 15), Supermarket Employee (ep. 19), George (ep. 24), Cat Bandit A (ep. 25) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - Normad, Jonathan, Bully (ep. 2), Referee (ep. 2), Press Conference Reporter (ep. 3), Contestant (ep. 5) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - NoodleMan (ep. 33) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Tolle Koenig, Shani Andras (Ocean Dub) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - BurnerMan *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004) - Normad, White Cat (ep. 1), Jibaku-chan (ep. 3), Man (ep. 3), Toshio (ep. 6), Jonathan (ep. 7) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Tolle Koenig (eps. 20) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Scattorshot *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Big Billy, Top Hat, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Goku (Ocean Dub) *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - InuYasha, Buyo *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Marsh Ian (ep. 311) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) - Hanami, Additional Voices *''Beyblade Burst: Evolution'' (2017-2018) - Sr. Hanami, Gray Eye, Hanami (ep. 27) OVAs & Specials *''Galaxy Angel S'' (2003) - Normad Anime Films *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - InuYasha *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - InuYasha *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - InuYasha *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (2004) - InuYasha Trivia * Is fluent in French. * Practices judo, cycling, skating, and horseback riding. * Started acting at the age of nine. * During his free time, he teaches acting at Tarlington Training in Vancouver, British Columbia. * Has a tattoo of a Welsh dragon holding an English flag. External Links *Richard Ian Cox at the Internet Movie Database *Richard Ian Cox at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Welsh Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for Azur Studios